


[GGAD]混血

by nova2837



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Intersex Albus, Mermaid+Phoenix Albus, Non-human, Other, Vampire Gellert
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nova2837/pseuds/nova2837
Summary: 在人類剛被吸血鬼武力統治的時代，作為領主的葛林戴華德頻頻要求人類獻上年輕貌美的處女以供賞玩。每位女孩在堡壘中都活不過一個月，有些出來時是渾身泛紫的乾屍，有些甚至更慘。某天葛林戴華德作下了承諾：「只要你們提供一個讓我玩不膩也玩不壞的玩具，我就答應不再奪走你們的女兒。」於是科學家們把遠古生物的基因萃取出來，結合締造出阿不思．鄧不利多。在長達一年的觀察與培訓後，他們將他送給了葛林戴華德。





	[GGAD]混血

**Author's Note:**

> 這是一個蓋寵鄧的世界，智商跟劇情都不是重點。  
> 蓋外表年齡25歲，實則上百歲。  
> 鄧外表年齡27、28歲，實則1歲多。
> 
> 有旁人觀賞的情節。

　　吸血鬼領主近日很高興，因他手中之孌寵活命超過一個月／  
　　他有一頭艷麗紅髮，以及鳳凰的翅膀／  
　　她有一雙紺碧藍眼，以及人魚的尾巴／  
　　阿不思．鄧不利多，集結兩種性別，與兩種物種／  
　　非人卻是人之救主。

　　——無名之吟遊詩人。

 

　　阿不思不喜歡這首歌謠，他厭惡自己被獻作祭品的身分，也討厭將他「製造」出來的那些人類。他原本也不喜歡葛林戴華德，但現在——好吧，稱得上是愛了。如果能讓他從禁臠狀態中徹底解脫就更好了，但葛林戴華德——蓋勒特——肯為他這麼做嗎？

　　他得去求求看。

　　他穿上他討厭的鞋子，在走廊上奔跑起來。

 

　　阿不思不喜歡穿鞋子，就像他不喜歡幻化出尾巴後又被裹上一層織毯，那讓他被束縛住了。照理來說他也不該喜歡褲子，但蓋勒特堅持讓他用最柔軟、輕彈的布料做褲子，貼身到連他下身的形狀都一覽無遺，阿不思也就隨他去了。

　　偶爾，蓋勒特會帶他參加晚宴，類似現在這樣，只不過這次是他自行闖入。

　　晚會以吸血鬼為主，人類、狼族、其他他不慎熟悉的部族則填滿了其他空位。雖然設有舞廳，隨音樂跳舞之人卻是寥寥可數，人類大多是來奉承蓋勒特的，他們是現今同族被統治之下的既得利益者，出賣自己同胞的叛國賊。

　　阿不思並不在意那點，他也是被人類出賣的，而締造他的人沒灌輸他有關同理心的知識，就算日後從蓋勒特身上學會了，他也不認為那些人值得同情。他朝那些嘲諷的眼神瞪回去，那些人看不起他，卻也不敢與他這個孌寵作對。

　　他來到蓋勒特的主座，在得到首肯後爬上對方大腿。

　　蓋勒特笑了，在他主動環抱後摸濕了他，讓他湊得更近。手捏了捏半邊陰唇，金髮領主在阿不思耳邊輕道，「像布丁一樣彈嫩。」

　　阿不思臉紅了，體溫在情緒作用下升得更高。

　　他喜歡這樣。在他熟知的範圍裡「性」該是隱密的，他雖身負娛樂吸血鬼領主的重責大任，但那該是私底下，而非在公共場合。

　　阿不思不在乎，那是人類固有的觀念，他非人，蓋勒特也不是。初來的第一天蓋勒特就在會客室裡當著所有人的面把他手淫到潮吹。

　　那時他感受到了矛盾，性歡愉與羞恥心在腦子裡打架，一波一波潮水從他體內溢出來，阿不思希望那些旁人不要再看，同時又想讓蓋勒特多把手放進去一寸。

　　他之後才知道矛盾很正常。還在實驗室時他總少不了性調教，作為蓋勒特的玩物，科學家們不會希望送去一個需主人親自開拓技能的性玩具。性該是隱密的，他既有的知識告訴他；創造他的科學家們告訴他；他被勒令一遍又一遍地告訴自己。

　　然而當他被命令拿玩具自淫的時候偏偏那些人又一個不少，十多個人擠在小小的實驗房裡，目不轉睛地盯著阿不思拿玩具抽插。金屬檯面被滴得滿是淫水，阿不思的乳房被自己揉得通紅腫大，他知道有人勃起了，每一次都會有。當他把體內的假肉棒緩慢吐出之後，那些人會在表格上做紀錄，檢查他的身體數值、抽血、驗脈搏，然後抽走粗大又水瀅瀅的假陰莖離開，這才給了他一個真正「隱密」的空間。

　　他的身體被設計成極易受孕，很明顯鳳凰血統和人魚血統在這方面都有功效加乘，他們本來還讓他能頻繁地陷入發情期——同上，拜他祖上血統的優勢——但被蓋勒特要求拿掉了。那時候的蓋勒特說「我不需要他迫於強加的性欲而跪在地上求我操他。」，而他是對的，阿不思現在會自己跪在地上求蓋勒特插他流水的肉洞，百分之百自動自發。

　　蓋勒特沒有讓他高潮，這讓阿不思只能不安分地在他腿上扭來扭去。他想揉自己的陰莖，而蓋勒特不讓他把手伸到褲子裡去，阿不思只好隔著布料搓弄充血的肉棒。

　　他親吻著蓋勒特，手一邊在凸起的青筋上用力撸動，逼近射精之際他硬生生用拇指捻住射孔。阿不思渾身止不住的痙攣，精液被他鎖死在粗腫的陰莖中，巨大的餘韻無處噴發，阿不思上吊著眼滴出兩行淚水。

　　他本想問你什麼時候帶我回房間？但一張口說出的卻是：「你什麼時候要讓我懷孕？」

　　蓋勒特也被震驚到了，他穩住阿不思搖搖晃晃的身板，將混血尤物攬入懷中，「不急，阿不思，我們說過的。我們壽命都長得很，不急著現在要孩子。」

　　「嗯……」他把眼淚抹在戀人頸窩上，過了一會才意識到自己說錯話，「我想回去了……」

　　「再等一下，一個多小時後宴會就結束了。」蓋勒特吻吻他的脖子，用上旁人絕不會體會到的溫柔語氣，「親愛的，去吃點東西，桌上所有甜點都是你愛吃的。」

　　阿不思猶豫再三仍是搖頭，他嘴饞歸嘴饞，但更想要就這麼巴在蓋勒特身上。吸血鬼領主順著他，也沒命人多準備一把椅子給阿不思坐，倒是宴上的貴賓見阿不思來了，紛紛以敬酒名義湊近觀望。阿不思被看得不自在，他的姿勢讓所有目光都集中在背上，恍若他正張著他那對金紅的鳥翼。

　　他從愛人唇上嚐到酒精，優柔的音樂讓他不自覺沉沉睡去，再醒來時只剩規律的腳步聲，是蓋勒特抱著他、鞋跟踩踏在大理石地板上的聲音。那很像他當初被帶到地下室的人工水池時聽到的，只不過石頭的材質有所不同，舊地牢的石階梯也沒有被打磨得光滑。

　　那裡沒有光，只有蓋勒特召喚出來的魔法火焰，虛幻且沒有溫度。那火是淺藍色的，而蓋勒特看著他剛幻化出來的尾巴說：「這是我見過最漂亮的藍。」

　　銀藍色的魚尾，珍珠般的光澤，蓋勒特開了個窗子讓月光可以自然灑落，照在阿不思的銀尾上更是熠熠動人。他們當晚就著阿不思的魚尾交媾，但在動手之前城堡之主卻先餵了阿不思一口酸苦的藥物。

　　他現在知道那是避孕藥了。蓋勒特不想要他懷孕，但也沒讓那些科學家把他懷孕的功能拿掉，就只天天催著他喝避孕藥。

　　蓋勒特沒顧慮到阿不思想要小孩的祈願，兩大古老的基因都在督促他生育子嗣、一再挑起他對於生子的慾望。他想要播種，想讓曾制霸九天與四海的同族重現天日，他甚至吃定蓋勒特對他的榮寵三番兩次拒絕喝藥，然後蓋勒特就會讓人把藥摻進他素日愛吃的那些甜品裡。

 

　　阿不思向蓋勒特示愛過。他才剛出生，兩、三個月的時間就佔據生命裡的一大部分，而他認為他們的感情已經足夠穩定。然而蓋勒特的回答令他吃驚，青年外表的年邁吸血鬼既沒有欣喜也沒有懷疑，只勾勾嘴角回問他，「是那些人教你這麼說的嗎？用來討我歡心？」

　　阿不思眨了眨眼，無法掩飾自己的失落，「你可以刨出我的心臟。鳳凰不會死，只會浴火重生，而你同時也可握有我的真心。」

　　蓋勒特笑了，在床上吻了他的額。

　　「天快亮了。」他的愛人說。蓋勒特一定第一時間就發現他醒了，他的呼吸沒有睡著時那麼平穩，心跳也是。阿不思睜著眼，兩手朝蓋勒特的方向敞開，那意味著他想要眼前之人幫他退換衣物。

　　他們唇碰著唇，蓋勒他把他拉進一個冰涼的懷抱。而阿不思是溫暖的，他激動起來可以讓地下室淺池的水沸騰成滾水，那使他連著翅膀的上半身覺得舒適，帶魚尾的下半身卻得掛在石頭池畔納涼，而蓋勒特會對此退避三舍。

　　吸血鬼不喜歡烈陽與高溫，但蓋勒特很喜歡他。

　　阿不思希望蓋勒特對自己的感情能可升格為愛。

　　「我不想離開你。」他說，蓋勒特擺出認真的神情沒去打斷他，「但我不甘願只做一隻寵物。」

　　他不會離開這個人的，縱使他想也做不到，「你先前說過可以帶我去參加議會。我想去，我可以發表意見嗎？同意和否決權？」

　　蓋勒特的表情寫定了否決大於同意，「阿不思，你還記得那只是我講的一句玩笑話？且我說的是要把你帶到議會廳裡扒光再讓你頻頻高潮？」

　　「那是同樣的道理。」對阿不思而言，在議會上性交與參加會議是可以同步進行的，兩者之間並不衝突。他鼓起腮幫子，像個小孩子——他本來就是小孩子——那樣賭氣，「我不會發表偏袒人類方的意見的，你知道我不喜歡他們。」

　　「那是兩回事，我不能就這麼隨隨便便讓你進議院。你到底在想什麼，為什麼突然間說這樣的話？」

　　阿不思盯著蓋勒特的眼許久。他不清楚蓋勒特對他究竟有多少信任，他是人類送上來的禮物，有沒有可能被懷疑是人類方的間諜？或者一開始的任務中真含有這一項目，但也會因忌憚部分吸血鬼的讀心能力而強行洗掉他的記憶。他只能說他對蓋勒特是真心誠意，他自認為是真心誠意，「我只是想離你近一點。」

　　成為公民、結婚、並肩治理天下——後者他不強求，他只是想讓世人看清他與蓋勒特的關係。他看出愛人的堅決，這根本不需要考慮，是他想的太少白讓自己失了臉面。

　　「唉，」蓋勒特嘆了口氣，梳理上他的一頭長髮，「最少一百年，等現有這批人類死光了，我也需要時間替你周旋。最重要的是：你得培養實力，我不能拖著一個沙包上議院供人打。」

　　還有在這一百年間洗清嫌疑，阿不思對自己說。

　　還有讓蓋勒特承認愛他。

 

　　他不會讓蓋勒特和其他人結婚的，不管那能帶來多龐大的利益。

　　除了他自己，沒有任何人能佔據他應得的地位。


End file.
